The Broken CDs
by vampirechick123
Summary: Bella breaks all of Edward's CDs...fluff and humor


A/N

**A/N**

**Summary: Bella breaks all of Edward's CDs.**

**I do not own twilight or the character…Edward does? NOPE Stephenie Meyers does!!**

How often does Edward have to leave me alone in his room helping Alice find something?

I was getting the feeling that Alice was trying to steal him from me. If I didn't know that she was in love with Jasper, I would ask her about it.

Lying on Edward's floor up at the ceiling was incredibly boring. But he did have a nice ceiling I had to admit. Better than my ceiling. It was all very white….

"Edward…." I called; maybe I was getting spoiled with attention.

No answer. He always answers.

"Edward!"

No answer again. Now I was getting annoyed.

"Edward if you don't answer I'm going to touch your CDs!"

No answer, yet again. Okay, now he was asking for it! I slowly got up off the floor and made my way over to his vast CD collection. CDs covered the whole wall. Now all I had to do was decide which one to listen to and blare it so he knows that I really had touched his CDs.

After two long minutes I decided on one of Edward's favorites, don't want to push him to much.

I gently took the CD off of the shelf and turned around to his huge stereo system. It had taken him 30 minutes to just teach me how to open it.

I sat down on his couch while waiting for it to load. I heard something behind me. Sort of like a cranking sound. I looked behind me and I saw his whole CD shelf going downwards.

It all happened in slow motion. First, one CD came down on its own. Then, another came down bringing a whole shelf with it. That shelf brought another one and so on.

I slowly stood up and walk towards my mess. Simultaneously, I heard the door open behind me.

"Bella, are you…."

I turned around to see Edward's expression. At first it was relieved, that I was okay. He looked down and saw his prized possessions on the floor, shattered. And that's just what his face did, shatter.

"No, no, no, no, no." He slowly walked to his collection. He reached the edge of the mess and picked up a little piece and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Edward…" I began "I'm…so…so…sorry."

He looked up at me with those shattered eyes.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle's voice said from the doorway. I heard him gasp when he saw the mess. I didn't bother looking at him. Neither did it seem did Edward.

"Fine" I saw him mouth

"What happened?"

Edward reluctantly looked at him then growled.

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle's voice rang with authority I barely even heard.

Still only looking at Edward and my still in shock, I saw his face calm.

"My apologies"

I heard Carlisle's retreating steps. How strange.

I looked toward the doorway and then back at Edward. His face changed a lot in that split second. It became not soft, just softer. I can still see that he was extremely upset, but trying to calm down enough to not break down again.

"I am so so so so so so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella really it is" How the crow could he get so unselfish.

"No Edward, it isn't, I just broke your prized possession."

He chuckled at that, but I could still see sadness in his eyes. "Bella, you did not break my prized possession."

I looked back at the stereo, great it wasn't working, maybe I did break it.

"Not my stereo, silly" said Edward standing up and taking me into his arms.

"Me?" I said in my tears. I didn't remember starting to cry.

"Yes, you" he said, wiping away my tears as though he had just noticed I was crying, also "I love you so much more than I love these CDs."

I touched his nose with my finger. "I love you, too."

"Looks like I'm going to buy a whole new collection."

"No, no you don't" I said bending down and grabbing a CD case. _Jukebox hits of the 50's. _**(picture in my profile)**

He chuckled and took the CD case from me. He seemed to inspect it lightly then opened it. He took the CD out of the case and seemed to inspect that. He let go of my waist with his other hand and held the CD in both hands then snapped it in half.

"What did you do that for?" I asked punching him playfully on the arm.

"Too show you how much I love you."

I looked up at him, asking him to explain with my eyes. He sighed.

"If I could break something I loved that much that easily and I won't even consider breaking you doesn't that show you how much I love you?"

I blushed at his comment and then he took my hand and lead me to his computer sitting me on his lap. "After I buy a whole new CD collection, I think I will show you how to work my stereo."

**A/N yup… kudos to my sister for the idea…**

**I love it if you review…and I think I'll make a one shot about Edward teaching Bella to use his stereo… ******


End file.
